Short Stories
by tiredeyesmigraines
Summary: just some short stories
1. Chapter 1

_I recommend reading this to the song **Photograph by Ed Sheeran**_

* * *

Emma learned that loving Regina was like loving a flame, at times it roared with life and it burned so bright it was hard to look at with its beauty but some days… it dwindles to an ember, it needed help to be stoked, to be taken care of, to be nurtured back to that flame that burned brightly. Emma loved all of Regina and on those days when she needed help Emma was there, just there to be her rock, her steady place to keep the wind from blowing out the flame.

Emma could tell today was a bad day; Regina didn't wake up for work - didn't even get up for work. Emma didn't ask why she was this way today, Regina would tell her if she wanted to but if not then Emma wouldn't pry, it never helped anything. They were curled together in bed after Emma sent Henry to school, Regina with her head on Emma's chest, listening to her heartbeat.

Fingers threading through Regina's dark locks over and over to sooth Emma didn't mind as Regina clutched at her tank top. "I wish…" Regina stopped her thought as she realized she was saying it out loud, Emma paused the gentle stroke through Regina's hair to look down at Regina.

"What do you wish?" Emma murmured into the top of Regina's head. "You can tell me – I won't laugh," Emma promised with a kiss to the top of her head.

"I just wish," Regina breathed out closing her eyes. "you knew how much this helps me," burrowing closer to Emma she clutched the white tank top under her tighter, allowing the warmth of Emma's body to warm her soul.

Emma smiled gently. "I would do it even if it only helped a little," Emma promised.

Regina had bad days but Emma made them bearable.

* * *

 _I own nothing_


	2. Chapter 2

Listen to **I Wish You Would by Taylor Swift** while reading this please

* * *

"Congratulations," Regina smiled at Emma as she walked forward to the newly wed blonde, a small parcel in hand to give to her she watched as Emma turned to face her and away from the balcony she had been gazing out from in her beautiful white dress. "You look beautiful," Regina breathed out finally seeing Emma for the first time in her dress (refusing to go to the wedding itself).

"Regina," Emma smiled brightly at the brunette, it hurt to see her so happy but Regina pushed through. "Henry said you weren't feeling well, are you okay?" Emma's eyes dimmed as worry crinkled around them. "You shouldn't be here if you aren't feeling well," Emma scolded knowing how Regina never took care of herself. Regina shook her head stepping closer to Emma, officially in her personal space Regina smiled gently at Emma. "What's up?"

"You're happy right?" Regina asked in a sad tone, Emma frowned at the question but nodded, reaching to brush back a blonde curl that fell from her regally done hair. "Good, I'm glad," Handing Emma the parcel Regina pulled Emma forward into a hug, kissing her cheek before pulling away. "You deserve all the happiness Emma," Turning away from the beautiful bride Regina walked away from her, heart breaking with each step she refused to ruin a happy night for Emma quickly she threw over her shoulder. "Don't open that until later and without... him,"

Emma about to open it as she walked away quickly stopped what she was doing to call out to Regina but saw the signature puff of purple smoke, confused she looked down at the parcel but shrugged. "Love, there you are!" Hook interrupted her thought process as he found her.

Later that night after Hook at fallen asleep Emma slipped out of the room they shared, about to check on Henry when she remembered her parents had him (which she found strange since Regina didn't take him). Moving down to the living room where she had hidden the parcel Regina had given her she plucked it from the bookshelf she stuck it on and sat on the couch, carefully opening it she pulled open the parcel to reveal a letter.

 _Emma,_

 _I wish you the happiest of Wedding Days and all the days to come. You deserve to know why I didn't attend the ceremony, why I've done a lot of things in the past few years. Breaking things off with Robin and kissing you that night, I wasn't as intoxicated as you thought, I wanted to know how you would react and if I'm being honest I was hurt when you so thoroughly rejected me. I wasn't embarrassed, that wasn't why I avoided you after that moment, I avoided you because of knowing that you didn't feel anything like what I felt. I love you Emma Swan, unconditionally and because of that I'm letting you go. I don't love very well but I know you are happy with him and I know you love him and he loves you, I won't get in the way of this but I cannot be your friend nor can I watch you and him live happily ever after. Robin was never my happy ending, he was a distraction and it wasn't fair to him so I let him go and I'm happy he found someone to love him the way I can't._

 _I hope you can't forgive me Emma for falling so desperately for you but you are... charming. It's ironic but true, I didn't mean to, I didn't want to but I did. I love you so desperately that I'm letting you go. I'm going to explore the world I've never seen while you and he settle down and live your life, I've given Henry instructions on contacting me but I hope you understand that I don't want you asking him for them. I'll keep in touch with him and maybe someday I'll come home._

 _Unconditionally yours,_

 _Regina Mills_

 _P.S. Enjoy the Wedding Gift_

Tear splatters marked the letter - Regina had cried while writing this, tracing the words at the end Emma sniffled realizing she herself was crying. Reaching for the envelope to put it back in to protect it she felt something inside of it. Reaching in she pulled out a necklace, smiling at the apple charm that hung from the silver chain Emma chuckled. "Thank you Regina,"

Halfway through Boston in her Mercedes Regina with wind in her hair felt free for the first time in a long time.


	3. Chapter 3 trigger warning in chapter

I recommend listening to **Stitches** by Shawn Mendes

ALSO TRIGGER WARNING FOR **SUICIDE [non-graphic]**

* * *

Watching you with the pirate hurt more then I thought it would, maybe it was because I remembered what you tasted like, you were mine only a week ago. The scathing look I feel on the back of my neck from Snow is the only reason I don't have you in my bed right now. Grabbing my coffee from the counter I pay Ruby and walk swiftly from the diner, ice water filling my veins at the sound of your laugh at something he said. I remember the way you sounded moaning my name, giggling as I complimented you, the blush of your chest as I kissed down it. Did he make you feel the way I did?

 _"Don't ever stop"_

 _"Never"_

 _"Promise me"_

 _"I promise"_

I didn't even make it back to my home this time before crying, it didn't matter - no one ever noticed or cared about me like you. Not even Henry cares enough to stop by now that the pirate has taken the mantle of pseudo father, he no longer needs another mother. Not even the mother that raised him for ten years of his life.

 _"We can be a real family - you, me and Henry"_

 _"Really"_

 _"I promise"_

I feel you under my skin no matter what I do. I've taken so many showers in the past week, if I could just forget how you felt, how you still feel against me. You told me to move on but that was almost comical. I had moved on - with you from everything. I was willing to move on from all the pain and all the hate I had ever collected but you were a coward, you promised me everything - a family and love and you never intended to deliver. I still love you.

 _"I love you"_

 _"I love you too"_

 _"Promise me"_

 _"I promise you"_

It's been weeks now and I need you. I wish you would just hold me but you don't even look at me. Will you miss me? Will Henry miss me? No. You took what you wanted. Irony of it - it's your blade.

 _ *** - I own nothing**_


End file.
